Scissor Man ReturnsAgain
by michael the seer
Summary: Another Scissorman comes back and kills more people story. Jennifer must protect her baby and deal with the murders of her friends.
1. Default Chapter

December 23, 1999

            Jennifer was lying in her bed in deep thought.  Her life had changed so much in just two years.  The sixteen year old had lost her two best friends, been adopted by Helen, battled Scissorman again, and she had met Nolan.  Nolan was her boyfriend.  They had met after Scissorman returned.  They quickly fell in love.

            The baby started to cry.  Jennifer got out of her bed went to get her daughter's bottle.  The baby was conceived soon after the events in the Barrows mansion.  After Jennifer ended up pregnant Nolan was arrested for statutory rape and was currently sitting in jail.  After feeding the baby and getting it to sleep she decided to go get a snack.  She went back into the kitchen when she heard a familiar metal clang.  "Helen," she called out.  Surely it couldn't be a pair of scissors.  

            She walked through the house towards the source of the noise.  It had come from the living room.  "Jennifer what's wrong," Helen asked.

            Jennifer turned around quickly.  "Oh, it's you.  I thought I heard a noise."  She turned on the light.  There was nothing there.  She turned off the light and went back to her room.  

December 24

            Jennifer got out of bed and started to get dressed.  She was going to go Christmas shopping with Beth.  She bundled up the baby and put it in its stroller.   She went towards the front door.  Helen had apparently left already.

            "Hi, Jennifer," Beth said cheerily.  They went to her car and left.  The mall was packed with last minute holiday shoppers.  It was about as normal a shopping trip as any until they were about to leave.  Beth's cell phone started to ring.  

            "Hello," she said.  Somebody talked for a moment.  "Oh my god."  

            Jennifer looked at Beth with concern.  "Yes, we'll go there right now."  Beth turned to Jennifer.  "That was Gotts.  Helen was…murdered."  
            Jennifer went pale and felt dizzy.  "Who? How?" she mumbled. 

            Beth lowered her head and didn't do anything for a few moments.  "I'm really sorry to have to say this.  It was apparently somebody using…"

            "A giant pair of scissors," they both said at the same time.  So it been Scissorman that she heard last night.  The two women, and the baby, went to the parking lot.  It was already nighttime.  

            "Oh no.  Somebody slashed my tires," Beth moaned.  "I'll call Gotts.  Maybe he can give us a ride."  She pulled out her cell phone and started to call Gotts.  Unfortunately she didn't notice the pair of scissors under her car.  At least until they were used to chop off her feet.

            CLANG!  Beth fell to the ground.  Scissorman pulled himself out from under the car.  He stabbed Beth with the Scissors and turned to Jennifer.  "I'm back."

            Jennifer pulled the baby out of the stroller and started to run back towards the mall.  


	2. Terror at the Mall

            Jennifer ran into the mall.  "Help, Scissorman is after me."  Shoppers turned to her.  A security guard came up to her.

            "Calm down," he said.  Jennifer took a deep breath.  "Now what happened?"

            "Scissorman murdered a friend of mine in the parking lot."  The security guard took her into a back room and called the police.  It seemed to take forever for the police to get there.  Jennifer heard sirens outside.  All of the customers had left already.  And the mall's corridors were deserted.  

            The door to the room opened.  Jennifer glanced over expecting to see a police officer.  Instead Scissorman ran into the room.  Jennifer glanced around.  She was in the employee break room.  Jennifer got out of her chair and grabbed the closest weapon she could find.  She picked up a large coffee maker and through it at Scissorman.  He fell to the ground giving her time to run out.

            Jennifer ran through the mall towards the exit.  The area near the entrance was a wide area with a large fountain.  There were three sliding doors.  Only there had been.  Jennifer glanced at an empty wall.  The doors were gone.  "What's going on?"

            Jennifer heard Scissorman coming.  The closest store was a women's clothing store.  Jennifer ran into it and hid in the dressing room.  She waited in silence.  She heard Scissorman outside.  And then, to her horror, the baby started to cry.

            Jennifer burst out of the dressing room.  Scissorman charged towards her.  She darted out of the way and bumped into a circular rack of clothes.  It fell on top of Scissorman.

            Jennifer ran back into the corridors, again.  She ran towards an area that had an emergency exit.  To her horror there was simply another empty wall.  How could this happen.  Scissorman never had this kind of power before.  The baby was still crying.  Jennifer knew that she had to do something.  She ran into a toy store hoping to find a toy that would make her quit crying.  She grabbed a stuffed animal.  It didn't work.  Then Jennifer saw some duct tape that an employee had put near the register.  

            After taping the baby's mouth closed she saw a doll.  The box claimed it had the most realistic crying sound in any doll.  She grabbed one and started to hear Scissorman.  She ran into a sporting goods store.  She activated the doll and put it in the floor.  She took the real baby and hid.  She picked up a baseball bat and waited for Scissorman to show up.  

            As expected, Scissorman followed the sound of the doll.  He stood in front of the doll and Jennifer charged at him.  She started beating him with the bat.  After he fell to the ground she ran back to her baby.  She picked it up and ran out.

             The mall had two stories and Jennifer decided that it might be safer to go on up to the second floor.  She got into an elevator and glanced at the buttons.  But she saw the R button.  Immediately she remembered that the elevator went all the way up to the roof.  She pushed the button and took the elevator up to the roof.  

            She ran across the roof to the stairway that was designed as a fire exit.  She ran down the stairs and to safety.

            Jennifer sat in the police station.  "So the doors were gone?" Gotts asked confused.  "They were simply jammed for us."

            "Assistant Inspector Gotts?" Jennifer said.

            "Remember I got promoted.  You don't need the 'Assistant' part anymore," Gotts corrected.

            "When did Helen die?" Jennifer asked.

            "The time of death was late last night or early in the morning," Gotts told her.

            "So that means that I really did hear them.  If I would have said something she would be okay," Jennifer said.

            "You can't blame yourself.  We're putting a cop at your house for tonight," Gotts said. 

            "Thanks Assistant Inspector Gotts."

            "It's just Inspector."


	3. Christmas Mourning

            Jennifer sat on her bed cradling the baby.  She glanced at the clock.  It was four in the morning.  She sighed and realized that it was Christmas.  She shook her head at the irony.  She was an orphan again.  She would be eighteen soon, but until then, what would happen to her?  Would she go back to an orphanage?

            Nolan.  He was in jail.  Even after she turned eighteen she would have to wait for him.  She was all alone.  She didn't have anybody.  And this wasn't like when she was fourteen.  She had a baby now.  She had to protect it from Scissorman.

            Why did this have to happen to her?  She just wanted to be adopted by a nice man.  Even staying at the Granite Orphanage was tolerable.  But Scissorman took all that away from her.  Then she got to stay with Helen.  It had been the best three years of her life.  Now even Helen was gone.  And it was her fault.  If Jennifer had said something the night before they would have gotten out of the house.  But instead she shrugged off the sound and decided it was just her imagination.

            Her baby was being fussy.  It was obviously upset about the whole taped up mouth thing.  But Jennifer had no choice.  They would both be dead if she hadn't done it.

            "Teach," Gotts said to himself.  Like Jennifer, he was awake at his home.  Helen was gone.  The two had formed a deep friendship after the clock tower murders.  Then when Scissorman returned they had worked together to try to stop him.

            Now Scissorman was back.  He was responsible for Jennifer's safety and deep down he knew that he was powerless.  Scissorman was apparently more powerful than the last time.  He managed to jam the doors to prevent Jennifer's rescue.

            His apartment was eerily quiet.  He never married and lived alone.  And while he never mentioned it, he had really cared for Helen.  But she had been taken away from him.  

            It was six in the morning and Professor Barton arrived home from his sister's house.  He had been visiting his relatives for the holidays and hadn't been home to hear about the murders.  He glanced at his answering machine.  He pushed the play button.

            Gotts's voice started to speak, "Professor Barton, I hate to tell you this over the answering machine but Helen has been murdered.  Call me as soon as possible."

            "Oh my god," Professor Barton said in disbelief.  Then a second message from Gotts started to play.

            "Professor Barton, I have more bad news.  This time Beth has been murdered.  And it was Scissorman that committed both crimes.  Call me."  Barton dialed Gott's number.

            "Hello," Gotts said glumly.

            "Yeah, this is Professor Barton."

            "Oh, Professor.  I guess you got my message," Gotts said.  He filled in Barton about the events.  After their conversation ended Barton sat on his sofa and started to think.  He lost two more of his employees.

            Ever since the last murders Gotts had often wandered if they were his fault.  He had always known that something was a little off about Harris.  Perhaps if he had done or said something he wouldn't have bargained with Scissorman.  Instead he was so consumed with his research that he never bothered to do anything.

            Now his research staff was virtually gone.  "What am I going to do?"  

            Nolan was watching tv in the jail.  The morning news was on.  The anchorwoman started to speak.  "Two women were murder yesterday in a style similar to that of the clock tower murders.  Both women were survivors of the other killings attributed to Scissorman that occurred in 1998."

            "Jennifer," Nolan said in shock.  She couldn't be dead.  She just couldn't be.  The tv showed the pictures of the victims.  Nolan realized that it was the other two women.  Helen and Beth.  He suddenly felt happy, sad, scared and relieved at the same time.  He was sad that Helen and Beth were dead.  But he was happy that they died instead of Jennifer.  He was relieved but still worried about what was going to happen to her.  

            Jennifer was in danger and he was stuck in the jail.  He couldn't do anything at all to help her.


	4. Christmas Fright

            "Why did you have to get arrested?" Jennifer said to herself.  It was nighttime.  She had no clue what to do.

            "Don't worry, I'm here for you," a voice said gently.  A pair of arms wrapped around her.  Jennifer glanced over, expecting to see Nolan's face.  But it wasn't Nolan.  Instead Jennifer was forced to look at Harris's face.  His skin was rotting and had worms sticking out of it.

            Jennifer screamed and rose out of bed.  She looked around.  It was just a dream.  Jennifer was covered in sweat.  The baby was crying.  Jennifer walked downstairs to get some milk for the baby.  As she passed the windows by the front door she saw a dark substance on the windows.  She walked over and realized that it was blood.

            Jennifer opened the door and saw the cop that was guarding the house.  His body had been cut in half.  Jennifer screamed and ran upstairs to get the baby.  When she arrived at her room she faced another empty wall.  

            "No.  Not now," she screamed.  She started beating the wall.  Then she heard the Clang of the scissors coming from downstairs.  Jennifer ran into Helen's bedroom.  She ran into a closet and waited.  Scissorman entered the room.  After a moment she heard him leave.  After the door closed Jennifer crawled out.  

            Unfortunately Scissorman had simply walked in place and had opened and closed the door without leaving.  "Uh oh," Jennifer said when she saw him staring at her.  Scissorman charged at her and Jennifer darted out to the way.  She grabbed a table lamp and threw it at Scissorman.  He fell to the floor and Jennifer ran out of the room.

            Jennifer ran down the stairs towards the front door.  It was gone and so were all the windows.  There was no way out.  The Jennifer looked at the fireplace.  It was pretty big.  She crawled in it and put her arms on each side and put her feet on the wall in front of her.  She started to crawl up the fireplace.  Her body already started to ach even before she got a foot off the ground.  After a while she got high enough to put her back up against the other side of the wall.  She was able to move somewhat more quickly now.  She could hear Scissorman down below.  

            She was almost to the top.  She was shocked that Scissorman hadn't figured out where she was.  She crawled out the chimney on the roof and ran towards a tree.  She climbed down and looked up.  She saw Scissorman in a window.  It was to the bedroom.  He opened the window and threw the baby out.  It landed with a splat sound.  

            Jennifer ran over.  The ground was covered in blood and baby parts.  It was dead.  There was a puncture wound on it's back.  It was probably already dead when it landed.  Jennifer felt the same pain she felt with Helen's death.  She started to run down the street.  She was screaming for help.

            Two hours later she was sitting in the police station explaining what happened to Gotts.  She couldn't remember exactly how she got there.  "Then he threw the baby out the window.  And that's pretty much it Assistant Inspector Gotts."

            "It's Inspector Gotts.  You can stay here for tonight.  You'll be safe."

            Tim was in his apartment with his girlfriend Angie.  "It feels weird with Scissorman back," he confessed.

            "Don't worry.  He probably won't come after you," Angie said.

            "Don't bet on it.  Lord knows Marie is going to force me to stick my neck out to report this.  Tomorrow I'll go visit Nolan.  He must be terrified."


End file.
